Escape
by Kimojuno
Summary: Seventeen year old Paige Reed was standing over the trunk of her car; she was sighing as she picked up another set of clothes, and then shut the trunk and entered the gas station restroom. If it wasn't bad enough that she was living on the street, now she had found out that her parents were looking for her. There was no way she was going back if she could help it.
1. Chapter 1 - Run-A-Way

Seventeen year old Paige Reed was standing over the trunk of her car; she was sighing as she picked up another set of clothes, and then shut the trunk and entered the gas station restroom. A few minutes later she exited and got back into the vehicle. She placed the dirty clothes in the back of her car and started her car. If it wasn't bad enough that she was living on the street, now she had found out that her parents were looking for her. There was no way she was going back if she could help it.

She started the car and followed the signs toward the interstate. A good half hour passed by and she, somehow, got lost. She had no idea where she was and had to pull to the side of the road. She looked up and noticed a street sign, "Prescott ST," she said, pulling out a map, "Well," she sighed, "Clearly, I'm lost." She groaned, looking down at the map, she began to cry.

It wasn't like Paige was weak, she wasn't, but she certainly didn't want to go back to her parents. Not after what her parents had forced her into and what her adoptive father had done. No, her body shaking as the tears fell, there was no way she was going back to that. A few more minutes of crying and there was a knocking on the passenger window. She looked up and saw a woman, around her age. She smiled at Paige and waved, "Are you alright?" She asked, in a quiet-yet-understandable pitch.

Paige reached over and put the window down, "Uh," she said, "Hi?" Paige wiped her tears. The woman smiled, "I'm Phoebe," she said, "I live right there," she pointed to the manor behind her, "with my two sisters; Prue and Piper. I was just out jogging and heard you crying. Are you alright?" Paige shook her head, "No," she said feeling very lost and scared, "I'm lost," _In more ways than one_, she thought. Phoebe smiled, "Would you like to come in? We have some hot chocolate, and I'm a good listener," she said with all sincerity.

Paige rolled up the window and turned off the ignition, getting out of the car, since it was parked safely at the curb. She sighed, "I," she started, "Thank you," she sighed, looking down at the ground as they walked up the steps. The first thing Phoebe noticed was that the girl was obviously very scared of something, and looked frail and very pale, as if she never really saw any daylight or hardly ate at all. "So," she said, as she opened the door, "What's your name?"

"I'm Paige," she said, not wanting to give the last name of her parents _Reed_, since she hated the name so much. Paige looked around the manor, "Wow," she said out loud, not used to such a large space. Phoebe smiled, "You can sit down in the conservatory if you want, and I will bring the hot chocolate, okay?" Paige nodded, feeling comforted by Phoebe's peaceful demeanor and her relaxed state, at least enough to stay for some hot chocolate.

A few minutes later, Phoebe returned with two other women; her sisters, probably. Phoebe sat beside Paige, offering her one mug of hot chocolate, while taking one for her. The oldest woman there smiled, "Hi, Paige," she offered her hand, which Paige readily accepted, "I'm Prue," she sat down one the other side of Paige. The last female smiled as well, a genuine smiled matching Prue and Phoebe, "I'm Piper," she greeted, correcting her glasses than offering her hand, "Nice to meet you," she said as she shook Paige's hand. Piper then sat down across from Paige, since the three seats on the couch were taking.

Paige sighed, looking down at the hot chocolate, for a good five minutes. Prue had been studying the young girl and noticed how scared she looked; as if someone had been abusing her, and as Paige looked down at the mug Prue's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the marks at the top of the girl's neck. Prue sighed and decided to say something, "Paige, honey," she smiled here, looking Paige in the eye, "I know we just met, and you have no reason to trust me, but my sisters and I want to help; okay?" Paige just looked at her, studying this woman for a few minutes. She shook her head, looking away and back at the hot chocolate, "No one can help me," she finally said.

Phoebe looked at Paige, moving to place a gentle hand on the other's, "Paige," she said simply, "I know a part of you knows we wouldn't lie to you. You know the truth when you hear it, right?" Paige jumped a little when Phoebe touched her, but didn't move away. Something about them put her at ease. She just wasn't sure what it was. Paige looked up at Phoebe and began to cry. She couldn't stop herself because, after all this time, after all these years, she had finally found someone, even if they were three strangers, who she felt safe with.

Phoebe just placed her hand around Paige's shoulder, trying to be very gentle because, she too, noticed the same bruises and scars that Prue had noticed. Paige just kept crying, her head on Phoebe's shoulder. Piper handed her a tissue from the box on the table, which Paige readily accepted, "I'm sorry," she said, feeling embarrassed, "I should go," she said but making no move to do so. Piper shook her head, "No dear," she said with the same genuine smile on her face, which spelled _love_ on it, "You don't have to go anywhere," she said, "You're safe here, okay?" She said simply.

Paige nodded her head, "Okay," she said. Paige then became aware of someone rubbing circles on her back; _must be Prue_, she thought. Sure enough, it was. Paige sighed, her head still buried in Phoebe's shoulder, "I don't want to go back," she whispered, "I don't want to go back to _them_." Phoebe nodded her head, "Okay," she said, "You don't have to. You're safe here," she promised. Prue looked at Paige and said, "Paige, we want to help you, okay?" Paige nodded her head, "Okay," she said in a small voice. Prue then said, "My boyfriend is a police officer. He will help us do that. Would you like his help?" Paige thought about it for a moment because, normally, she would be against that since many police officers only returned her 'home' but she trusted the three of them and if they trusted this guy, then she would too. _Why do I trust them_? Paige thought, but she had no answer; the only voice that knew an answer simply told her to trust them. She decided to trust that part of her subconscious.

Moving forward, she knew it would not be that simple but she had to do it. She _had_ to trust someone and, being that they were the only ones she had trusted her whole life, she knew what she had to do. She looked up at Phoebe, "Please don't send me back to my parents," she begged, "my father will only hurt me more," she said in a very small voice, smaller than she had ever heard her say, but it wasn't every day she admitted this. The last time was when she was thirteen. She told her mother, who subsequently beat her. She never trusted anyone else after that, not after both her parents proved that she was unloved.

As soon as the words left Paige's mouth, the three women's arms found there ways to her body. The arms protected her. She felt safe. It wasn't like they wanted to hurt her. Paige, even after all she had been through, and perhaps because of it, knew the differences between protecting someone and hurting them. She knew the minor and major differences between a _protective_ touch and a _harmful_ touch. These women were protecting her. They were holding onto her, protecting her, and refusing to let go. These women, even though they didn't know her, were going to do their best to protect her. That meant the world to her; perhaps even more than the world itself is worth? Well, even so, it was definitely worth more than she was, in her own mind, because Paige thought, _I'm not worth anything, right? That's what __**they**__ told me, and who am I to question __**them**_?


	2. Chapter 2 - Protection

"Yeah, Andy, her name is Paige Reed," Prue said while on the phone with her boyfriend, "You know her?" She said genuinely surprised. "Yeah," Andy said over the phone, "Police officers have been called numerous times for complaints of loud voices at the Reed house since they adopted Paige. We've never been able to make it stick and the Reed's officially adopted her over seven years ago so, without proof, there hasn't been much we can do."

Andy now sounded even more than mad; he sounded pissed off, "Tell you what, Prue, I'm going to find out some information and do my best not to mention where she's at, because I don't want Paige going back there. She's been too afraid to speak up in the past, refusing to tell us anything, and if she's willing now…we need to move fast. Get her to tell you three as much as possible, okay? Be gentle but we need to know."

Prue nodded her head, even though she was on the phone, because she hadn't heard Andy this upset in a long time, "Okay," she said. "I'll talk to you later, Andy. I love you," she said with a smile, looking down at the engagement ring he had given her just last night. "I love you too, Prue; always." Both of them had smiles on their faces as they hung up.

Phoebe and Piper walked into the kitchen. Phoebe grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, "Paige is asleep in my room," she said to Prue, "She's so scared, Prue, can Andy really help?" Prue nodded her head, "The police have been called to the Reed's house off and on for the past seven years, which is when they adopted Paige, and she has never been willing, or at least has been too scared, to testify against them."

Piper sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, "They've physically abused her, Prue, and she's in so much pain. She barely touched her hot chocolate and only half-ate the grilled cheese sandwich I made her. She's so pale too, like she barely goes outside." Phoebe nodded her head, sitting down as well, "I think she's been living on the street, too. Obviously, I didn't mention it but I don't think she's had a shower in a while, and her car was very dirty."

Prue nodded her head, "Phoebe, earlier you mentioned something about a premonition?" Phoebe nodded, "I saw her father hitting her over and over. I think it was in the past because she looked younger. I had it when I touched her car; I was going to ask her if she was alright anyway, because I heard her crying, but when I had the vision I knew I had to help her." Piper looked up, "Beating her? What about her mother, didn't she try and help her?" Phoebe shook her head, "Her mother just watched."

Prue sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair, "Did you see anything else?" Phoebe sat back in her chair, taking a swig of her water, and gathering the courage to speak, "I saw Paige cutting herself." Prue sighed, looking at the table, "I'm not surprised; a lot of abuse victims cut themselves. I saw a special about it." Piper nodded her head, "If I didn't have Prue growing up, I may have turned to it myself, since I was constantly being made fun of." Prue instinctively put a hand around her younger sister, "We have to help her as much as we can. We need her to open up to us, even more than she has. Paige has to trust us, because we need her to tell the police everything. She can't go back to the Reeds." Prue wasn't even going to refer to the Reeds as Paige's parents because, in her mind, parents do _not_ abuse their kids.


	3. Chapter 3 - Looking forward

Paige woke up with a start. Her eyes glancing around the unknown room, as a scream escaped her lips. Panic set in and she wondered where she was. Did they find her? What time was it? Were they going to hurt her? All these things settled into her mind, before the door was opened and a stranger entered the room. No, she knew the woman. Priscilla? No. Patty? No. Phoebe? Yes! Phoebe. That was it.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Phoebe asked. "I had a nightmare," Paige said, moving her legs up against her chin, "They were hurting me again," Paige began to cry. Phoebe nodded her head, "Want to talk about it?" Paige sighed, "Yes, but," she hesitated, "I'd rather not." Phoebe nodded her head, although slightly confused by the response, "How about a warm bath?" Paige agreed, thinking she _did_ need a shower, "Okay"

* * *

A few minutes later, the bath was warmed up. "Phoebe?" Paige asked meekly, "I know this might sound weird," she sighed, looking down at the bubbles, "But can you stay here?" She sighed, feeling embarrassed, "I'm really scared of water." Phoebe smiled, "It's not something to be embarrassed of, Paige, I can understand that." Phoebe looked at the seventeen year old and sighed, "I never really knew my mother; I don't even remember her that well, but she died from asphyxiation, caused by drowning, so I can understand."

Paige nodded, slowly undressing, but feeling a little shy, and then getting into the bathtub. She covered herself as much as possible until she was under the water. She sighed, using some of the soap to wash herself, "Rick, my father," she groaned, "I hate calling him that," she said as she looked into the water, "He would push me under the water when I refused to listen." Phoebe put her hand to her mouth, sitting on the edge of the toilet seat, "Did he," she hesitated, "ever rape you?" Paige shook her head, "He never tried, but he did beat me." She kept staring at the water, her hands going through the motions of washing herself, "I never really understand why they hated me so much. I just wanted to be loved," she was close to tears now, "Do you think I deserve love, Phoebe?" She looked at the older woman.

Phoebe nodded her head, "Yes, Paige, all children deserve love. You've been through so much; more than you ever should have gone through." Phoebe admitted. The bathroom door was still open, since Phoebe felt more comfortable with that, and Prue knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt," Prue said, "but I overheard and," she sighed, looking at Paige, "Phoebe's right. You deserve to be loved, Paige. What the Reeds did to you was wrong. They have no right to hurt you." Paige sighed, looking back at the water, "Then why would they do it?" She wasn't a fool; she knew not every adult did the right things but she had been physically, mentally, and emotionally abused for over seven years; she was just plain tired of it.

Prue sighed, sitting on the ground of the bathroom, "Well," she said simply, looking Paige in the eyes, "Not every adult does the right things, Paige; I'm sure you, above anyone else in this house, have realized that." Paige nodded her head, but didn't speak; not yet. Prue sighed and continued, "Paige, you deserve so much more love then what they have shown you. My sisters and I don't know you, not really, but we want the best for you. I really want you to speak to the police, because I don't want you going back to the Reed's. I know they've raised you," Paige was now looking into Prue's eyes, "but I _really_ do not believe they are fit to raise you; let alone have children."

Paige nodded her head, tears now fully flowing down her face, "I don't want to go back, Prue; I'm just scared that they will make me. The police always make me go back." Prue nodded, "Paige, you can't be scared; not now. You have to tell the police _everything_. You can't leave anything out, okay?" Paige nodded her head, "Will the three of you be there? I can't be alone. It's too much," Paige was now sobbing.

Prue nodded her head, now in full _sister protection mode_ for Paige, even if she wasn't her sister, "Yes, Paige, we'll be there." Paige smiled, "Okay," she said meekly, "Can one of you get my back?" She said, a little off topic, "I can't reach it because of my shoulder," she winced, not used to admitting the truth; let alone asking for help. Prue smiled and grabbed a loofah that was on a stick, which she lathered up and began to use to gently massage Paige's back, "How's that?" She asked, clearly noticing the bruising and welts on Paige's back.

Paige nodded her head, "It hurts a little but it needs to be cleaned," she admitted, "I know I stunk," she looked at Phoebe now, "Sorry for dirtying your bed." Phoebe smiled, "Paige," she said in an authoritative but supporting tone, "If I didn't want you to sleep there, you wouldn't have. Don't worry about it, okay?" Paige smiled, nodding her head, as tears kept falling. She really needed a good cry. It had been awhile.

After Prue was finished with Paige's back, she looked at the dirty and tangled mess she called hair, "Paige, would you mind if I get your hair?" Paige shook her hair, "That's fine," she said but then spoke again, "Just," she sighed, "be careful of my neck and shoulder. I think, uh," she looked down again, "I think my right shoulder is broken." Prue gasped, "Paige," she said, "Why didn't you tell us?" Paige shrugged, wincing a little, "It wasn't really a big deal." Phoebe groaned, "Paige, from now on tell us _everything_, even if you don't think it's a big deal. I know you don't think you deserve to be loved, but my sisters and I do love you. Okay? We want the best for you." Paige nodded, "Alright," she said.

Prue had finished with Paige's hair, at least the best she could right now, "Paige," she said simply, "Let's get you to the hospital. We need to get that shoulder looked after." Paige shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I don't want you three paying for it. I can just, uh," she hesitated, "take some medication." She didn't want to say drugs. Prue shook her head, "Paige," she said, "Out, dress, and go." Nothing more needed to be said.

As the three of them made it down the steps, Prue looked to Piper. Piper had just finished with breakfast, along with stripping the bed and washing the lining; blankets and all, she was on her way to let them know breakfast was ready. "What's going on?" Piper asked. Prue looked toward Paige, smiling but looking serious at the same time, "Paige thinks her right shoulder may be broken. We're taking her to the hospital." Piper gasped, "Okay. I'll, uh," she thought for a moment, adjusting her glasses, "Alright, I'll meet you there. I have to put the food away and then I'll drive over." Prue nodded, "Alright," she was heading to the door and then added, "Oh, can you give Andy a call? Let him know we're taking Paige over." Piper nodded her head, "Will she talk to him?" Paige coughed, "Right here, you know," she said sarcastically. Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle, being reminded of a younger her. Piper turned to her, "Then will you?" Prue smirked, feeling pride in her sister for being straight-forward. Paige nodded, "Yeah," she said softly, "I'll talk to this Andy guy," she sounded defeated; however, strangely Paige was feeling happy. Maybe even giddy? She felt a lot of love from these three women. Not a "We're going to kill you" type of stalker-ish love, no, but a kind of "We want the best for you" love. The type of love her own 'parents' were supposed to give her. This made Paige, for the first time in a long time look forward to the future.

* * *

Thoughts, comments, suggestions, etc?

What does everyone think so far?

**Jeffrey.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions

**Author's Note:**

IceWoman,

This chapter answers both your questions.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

Here I am in the hospital. I hate hospitals. They always want to stick you with something or steal your blood or something like that. Not to mention they always ask impossible questions or, at least, they _were_ impossible questions.

"So, Paige," the female doctor, who I swear must be in her 70's, looked at me, "How did you hurt your shoulder?"

See? Just like that. How am I supposed to answer that? Well, now, I _guess_ I can answer with the truth. In the past, however, my parents would hurt me if I told how they abused me. "Well," I started, "The last time I saw my father, about two or three weeks ago, he pushed me under the water of the bathtub." I was looking around. I couldn't keep my eyes still. It was like I was being cornered by questions. Andy, that cop-boyfriend Prue mentioned, along with the doctor, has been asking me different questions. It was a lot to handle. I don't want to go back to my father and mother, but I don't want them to hurt me either!

Someone just touched my hand. I look down and see that it's Phoebe. She sighs, petting my back, "It's alright, sweetie," she says. I sigh and nod my head. I just realized that my breathing increased. I don't like hospitals; why do I have to be here?

The doctor smiles, looking at me, while finishing setting my cast, "The X-Ray showed that your right arm is broken in four places so, honestly, it will take some time to heal." I nod my head, but don't speak. She keeps smile, "Don't worry, Paige, everything will be okay; alright?" I nod my head, "Alright," I whisper. She finishes up then leaves the room. Prue looks over to me, "How you doing, sweetheart?" She asks. I shrug, "Alright," I begin to say. She just looks at me with that _don't lie to me_ look. Man, I've only known them a day and they can _already_ tell when I'm lying? So not fair!

I groan, rubbing my hair with my left hand, "I'm scared, alright? I don't want to go back but I'm scared I'll have to." Prue looks to Andy, as do I. Andy nods and stands up, "Paige," he sighs here, "I want to help you; every police officer you have met has wanted to help you. In the past, you've refused to tell on your parents. I know you're scared; I get that," he says looking into my eyes, "but _we_ want to help you. Please," he begs, "don't shut us out." I nod, "Alright," I say.

Suddenly, I hear someone shouting. A man, _oh god_, I think. I think…no, please…no! Suddenly the door swings open, "What's going on here? Why do you have my daughter?" The man shouts. I slowly turn my head, immediately clenching up, and I stare at _him_. My father. He's here…in the hospital; I knew this was a bad idea! They set me up! They want to send me back! I begin breathing fast. I can't slow it down. Why is he here? What does he want? Is he going to hurt me?

Suddenly, Prue is standing between my father and I. His hands are raised and he's shouting. I can't hear him anymore. I'm breathing too fast. He steps around her and looks at me, "Let's go," he says. I look to Prue, who is looking at me with those eyes full of _love_. I look back at my _father_ and his eyes only display contempt and…oh god, he's going to hurt me later. I can't go back with him! I won't!

I shake my head, looking to Andy, who is now closer to me, "No," I hear myself saying. Next thing I know I'm on my feet and staring my father in the face, "I hate you!" I scream, "You've hurt me every day since I've lived with you! You've tried to suffocate me, forcing me under the water, and laughing about it!" He stares at me, "Paige," he whispers, "We'll about this _when we get home_," I shake my head at him.

"I'm not going back!" I scream again. Suddenly, and without warning, he's slapped me. I'm in full panic mode now. I can't breathe and then the world goes dark. It comes back a few minutes later and Andy has grabbed my father and looks to be struggling with him but something is wrong. They look frozen. Okay, I'm freaking out now! I'm backing up until I hit the table, "What's going on?" I scream. I look around and see that Prue, Phoebe, and Piper aren't frozen. Piper has her hands up.

Prue is looking at me, stunned. Phoebe is the first to speak, "Sweetie," she says putting her hand out, "Can you relax for me? I don't want you to get hurt," she is talking to me quietly. It helps. I nod and begin quieting down, "What happened?" I repeat. I'm looking between my father and Phoebe, "Why are they frozen?" I'm scared. Next thing I know Phoebe is hugging me, "Shh," she says, wiping my back, "We'll explain at home, okay? We're taking you back with us." I nod my head, still a little confused but not scared anymore.

I notice out of my peripherals that Piper has touched Andy. He moves, "He attacked me," Andy says, with a sigh, "Thanks Piper." He then notices I'm not frozen, "Is she?" He doesn't finish the sentence, because Prue interrupts him, "We'll talk about it later," he nods, getting whatever hidden message they shared. He then handcuffs my frozen father. I can't help but wonder though; what am I? Why didn't _I_ freeze? In fact, what are they? _My protectors_, I think silently. Phoebe is still holding me. I'm safe, I think.

Phoebe pulls back slightly, looking into my eyes, "Piper needs to unfreeze him, honey," she says, "but we're right here; okay? You're safe," she says, still watching me. I nod, "Alright," but I notice I'm moving closer to her. I don't want to be alone. _Please don't leave me alone_.

Piper's hands move, I can see that out of my peripherals as well. Andy is the only one holding him, when my father unfreezes. To say he is shocked is an understatement. Next thing I know, security is running through the door. Andy flashes his badge, "Police," he says calmly, "This man is under arrests; abusing his daughter, along with attacking her, and fighting a police officer," he then says to one of the guards, "Do me a favor and call the precinct, I need a squad car here." One of them nods his head and heads off. The other two walk with Andy, "We can wait in the security office, if you want," one suggests.

I'm now alone in the hospital room, with the sisters. I'm still holding onto Phoebe. The doctor enters the room, looking around, "Is she alright?" Prue speaks up, "Physically," she says. The doctor nods, "She's free to go back with you three," she says, "Inspector Trudeau said that you'll be watching her for now?" Prue speaks up again, "Yeah, do we need any medications?" The doctor sighs, "I'm going to prescribe some, but I'm going to need to speak with you privately." I hesitate. _She knows_, I think. Prue nods, "Alright," she says as she follows the doctor out.

Phoebe is still holding me but I realize she's now leading me out of the door. I also realize that Prue is back. Her eyes look heavier. I'm beginning to breathe too fast again. Phoebe doesn't let go, "Shh, baby," she says. I begin to cry. I don't really know why. So what if they know I'm a freak? So what if they know I'm drinking and doing drugs? So what? _What if they hate me?_

"Phoebe, take Paige back to the manor, okay? Piper and I are going to take her car." Phoebe nods, "Alright." Prue then looks to Piper, "I think we'll need Leo too," she whispers. Who's Leo? Oh well, not going to ask right now.

* * *

Phoebe and I have been back at the manor for a half hour now. She fixed me some soup and some juice. I managed to eat a little of the soup, but I can't finish it. The juice is good though, "Can I have some more?" I ask. Phoebe nods, "Try and finish the soup, okay?" I nod, taking another sip then grimacing, "It's good," I say quickly, "I'm just not very hungry." She nods. Once Phoebe returns with the juice, I take another sip then set it down, "Phoebe," I begin, as she sits down next to me, "Can I, uh," I hesitate.

She looks at me, smiling, "Go on, sweetie," she says. I sigh, looking to the floor, "Can I live here?" She smiles, her hand gently massaging my hair, "I'll talk to Prue and Piper, but I think they'll agree." I nod, "I don't have anywhere else, really, and you're the only ones who have ever," I sigh, tears falling again, "loved me," I choke out. "Shh, sweetie, it's alright," she says. I'm getting sleepy. My eyes feel like they weigh a lot. "Phoebe," I whisper, resting on her shoulder, "I'm tired." She smiles, "Get some rest then," she says, "You can sleep on my shoulder, if you want," I nod, yawning, "Alright," I say as I close my eyes.

* * *

As my eyes flutter open, I notice I am lying on Phoebe's lap. She is lightly stroking my hair and talking with someone. I quickly close them. I don't think they noticed. I hear Phoebe's voice, "What do you think, Prue?"

I hear Prue sigh, and a chair being sat in, "We need to ask her." A male voice now, "The Elders have never heard of her." _Who are the Elders?_ Phoebe speaks again, "Well, she did orb." _Orb?_ Piper speaks up, "She's awful young." Prue now, "Could she have been born a whitelighter?" _What's a whitelighter? _There's another noise of someone sitting down.

"I don't know; it's possible," the male voice speaks again, "but it's forbidden. I mean, you've seen how much Piper and I have had to fight for our relationship." _I wonder if that's Leo? It's not Andy._

Phoebe speaks up again, "Oh, Prue, Piper; Paige did ask me something." Prue speaks, "What did she ask?" A pause. "Well," Phoebe says, "She asked if she could move in." Another pause, then Prue speaks again, "I'd actually prefer that, to be honest. Andy called while Piper and I were at the pharmacy and said that her father confessed to abusing her. He also said that whoever wanted Paige could have her," I can then hear Piper gasp and she sounds like she's crying.

Phoebe stops rubbing my hair for a second and I groan. _Woops, didn't mean to do that._ She continues. "I think someone's awake," Prue says. I moan, "No, still asleep," I quip with a smirk. I keep my eyes shut. Prue chuckles, "Were you listening to our conversation, young lady?" She doesn't sound mad, despite the 'young lady' comment. "Yes," I admit, "I was." I slowly open my eyes, looking around. The man I heard is blonde with green eyes. _Nice eyes_. I smile at him. _He's cute._ Too bad he's taken though; I did hear that part, unfortunately.

I slowly sit up. I groan again, as I stretch my muscles, "Ow," I complain. Phoebe helps me up, "You alright?" I nod, "Just stiff and," I look to the man. Piper speaks up, her voice hoarse from tears, "This is Leo, my boyfriend. You can trust him." I smile, nodding my head, "Alright," I say. I smile at him. He smiles back. "Well," I say while looking back to Phoebe, "The welts and bruises on my back make it hard to sleep." She nods, tears in her eyes, "I see." She wants to say more, but I think she's afraid of crying as badly as Piper.

"So," I begin by looking at Leo, "What's a whitelighter?" Leo chuckles, "Heard that part, then?" I nod my head, "You think?" I say with a lightful smirk. He laughs, shaking his head, "Healthy sense of humor I see; that good, you'll need it." _I wonder what he means?_

* * *

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 - Good News Bad News

"Well," Leo begins, "a whitelighter is like a guardian angel for witches." Paige just stared at Leo, not saying anything.

"It's true," Phoebe says. Paige just shook her head, "No," she says simply, "It can't be true." She held her head, "I'm not magical." She put her knees to her face, shaking back and forth, "I'm not magical." She keeps shaking her head back and forth, "I'm not magical."

Piper, unsure of what to do, looks to Leo who is, also, unsure of what to say. Phoebe sighs, holding onto Paige, "Baby," she says gently, "what's wrong?"

Paige begins to cry, "Don't hurt me," she begs, "I'm not magical." She shakes her head again, "I'm not magical. There's no such thing," she begs, "Please."

Prue gets on her knees, gently placing her hands on Paige's arms, "Paige," she says in a firm but gentle voice, "Look at me." Paige just shakes her head, again. Prue speaks a little louder, but still with a lot of love on her voice, "Please, Paige."

Paige, finally opening her eyes, just staring at her. Prue, who is smiling while gently rubbing Paige's arms, speaks up, "Paige, there is nothing wrong with being magical. My sisters and I, along with Leo, are all magical." Paige shakes her head, "No," she says, looking away, "my parents told me I'm a freak…I am a freak," she whispers the last part.

Phoebe tightens her hold on Paige, "Paigey," she whispers, "if you're a freak, then so are we. Do you think I'm a freak?" Paige shakes her head, "No," she says, "you're too nice to be a freak." Phoebe smiles, "Okay, can we show you our powers?" Paige nods her head, "Alright," she whispers.

Piper smiles and says, "Don't be scared, okay?" Paige nods her head. Piper points to the grandfather clock, "I'm going to freeze that clock, okay?" Paige nods her head again. Piper reaches out and freezes the clock, so that its hands do not move, "See?" Paige raises her eyebrows, "Cool," she says without thinking.

Prue smiles, "See? Magic isn't scary," she then moves her left hand so that a tissue rises and goes over to Paige. Paige opens her mouth, gasping in surprise, "Whoa," she says as she hesitatingly takes it out of the air, "That's _really_ cool!" She stutters in surprise.

Paige then looks to Phoebe, "What can you do?" Phoebe smiles, "I can see premonitions of the future. I'm also empathic, which means I can sense people's emotions." Paige nods, a smile forming on her face, "Kind of like me, then?" She asks.

Phoebe looks a little confused, "What do you mean, sweetie?" Paige sighs, "Well," she says looking a little nervous. Leo speaks up, "its okay, Paige," he encourages her; "We won't judge you." She nods her head, "Alright," she then sighs, "Well, I can read people's thoughts. It's not something I like to do, though, because it's very annoying."

Prue smiles, "That's actually very cool, Paige," she encourages the young girl. Phoebe nods, "Very cool, actually." Paige smiles, "Thank you." Paige, feeling like less of a freak, "I can also control and create the elements, but that's _very_ hard so I don't like doing it." Leo, who is now shocked, speaks up, "Really? That's a very rare power." Paige shrugs, "I guess?" She laughs, "Before now, I was never really allowed to use any of my powers."

Piper nods her head, "What other powers do you have, Paige?" Paige smiles, "I can teleport." She then disappears in a series of blue and white orbs, making Phoebe and Prue almost fall over since they were holding her. Paige then appears behind Leo and Piper, "See?" Leo looks behind him, "I can do that too," then to demonstrate he orbs out and reappears next to Paige, "It's called orbing, Paige, it's part of your whitelighter side." Paige smiles, "That's good, right?"

Leo nods, "Very. It means either your father or your mother was a whitelighter." Paige nods, "What about the other powers?" She is now looking at Leo, with eyes full of hope. Leo smiles, lightly touching her left shoulder, "My guess is that the other parent was a very powerful witch; more so, however, they were a good witch." Paige nods, "That's good, as I don't want to be evil!" She laughs, smiling now, feeling very happy that she can display a part of her without feeling like a bad person.

Phoebe smiles, "So, Paige," Paige looks over to Phoebe, "Any other powers?" Paige shrugs, "I don't think so." Prue stands up, sitting next to Phoebe, "Well, that's quite an impressive amount of power," she admits, "I hope you use it for good."

Paige giggles, "Considering I've only ever used it in secret, I never really thought about it; but, I don't want to be evil." She sighs, getting serious, "Not after what I've seen my parents do." Prue sighs, standing up and walking over to Paige, "Paige, you're not evil; okay? Also, what the Reeds did to you was wrong. You know that. I also don't want you calling them your parents. Parents don't treat their children that way. Parents protect and love their children; not hurt them."

Paige looked at Prue, tears in her eyes, "Alright," she said and then hugged Prue. Prue, albeit a bit surprised, hugged Paige back. Paige began to sob, "I love you, Prue," she whispered. It just came out. _Don't hurt me, please_.

Prue hugged Paige back, "I love you too, Paige," she said. She really meant it too. Paige could tell. That's why she knew she could trust the sisters. Their thoughts weren't evil. Sure, they hated the Reeds but so did Paige. They also wanted the best for her. After a good minute or two, Paige finally released Prue. She still had tears in her eyes, but she was feeling better, "Prue," she whispered, "will you really let me stay here?"

Prue nodded her head, "Yes, Paige, you can stay here as long as you want; okay?" Paige smiled, "What about my par—the Reeds?" She quickly corrected herself, knowing that Prue was right. Paige really did need to stop thinking about the Reed's as her parents.

Prue sighed, holding onto Paige's arms while looking into her eyes, "They're not getting you back. Andy is working on getting us custody," she hesitated then added, "If that's okay with you, I mean?" Paige smiled, hugging Prue again, "Okay," she said with a huge smile on her face, "That's more than okay! I love the idea," she then, showing her age jumped up and down, "I really like you guys," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Phoebe smiled at the scene, "We really like you too, baby," she said, "So," she stood up, "I think we need to get you some more clothes, too," she added. Paige squealed, "Really?" and ran over to Phoebe, looking very excited. As she did this, Prue rubbed her ear, "Paige," she groaned, "not in my ear."

Paige looked sheepishly back over to Prue, "Oh," she said, "I'm sorry," she looked down. Prue smiled, "Hey, girly," she said, adding her own little nickname for Paige, "Don't worry about it; alright?" Paige looked back to Prue, "Alright," she said.

Piper, watching all of this, smiled. She shook her head, "So," she said, "While you two are taking Paige shopping, I'll start dinner." Prue nodded, "Alright, sounds good." Leo looked toward Prue, "Oh, any plans where she will sleep?"

"Well, I was thinking temporarily she could share with one of us; maybe Phoebe?" She looked to Phoebe, knowing the two of them had bonded and become quite close. Phoebe nodded her head, "Sounds like fun; a sleepover, you know?" She placed her right hand over Paige's left shoulder, since the right one was broken, "As long as you're up to it?" Paige nodded, "Yeah!" She then added, "Think we can watch some movies tonight?" Phoebe smiled, "Sure."

Prue, taking charge as usual, spoke, "Alright, then, let's head out." She then looked back to Leo, "Oh, on a permanent basis I was thinking gram's old sewing room. It's a little small but it should do. Think you could look it over? Maybe Andy and you can move the furniture around? Later this week, I'll be ordering a bed for Paige too. I think we might have an old one in the attic, but it's really old, and I'd rather not have her sleep on an old mattress."

Paige spoke up, "An old one is fine?" Prue looked toward Paige, "Nonsense," she answered, "You deserve better than that." Paige smiled, blushing slightly, since she wasn't used to feeling like a valued member of a family. That's what she felt like, too. It was a different feeling; a _good_ feeling. She smiled, "Alright," she answered, "if you want." Paige shrugged.

Prue, Paige, and Phoebe began heading out of the manor. Prue and Phoebe grabbed their purses, while Paige went to get hers from her car.

A few minutes after they left Leo kissed Piper and then smiled, "I need to go let the elders know about all of this. I don't think they'll have a problem with Paige staying, especially since they don't want to get on Prue's bad side," he laughs, "but I should still let them know."

Piper laughs as well, "Alright," she says, "I'll start dinner." Leo moves a loose string of hair from Piper's face, "Love you," he says orbing out. Piper smiles, "Some things never change," she then gets up and heads to her favorite place in the manor; the kitchen.

After a good half hour, the phone began to ring. Piper sighs, "Now what?" She picks up the phone, "Hello?" Ava Nicolae, the Halliwell sister's family doctor, responded, "Piper?" Piper smiles, "Hey Ava."

Ava sighs, "Piper, I'm sorry about not being in earlier. I hope Dr. Micheals took good care of Paige?" Piper smiles, "Yeah, she wasn't as good as you, but she did." Ava laughs, "Well, thanks." She sighs, hesitating now.

Piper looks worried, although Ava can't see her, "What? What is it?" Ava sighs again, "Well, I have the test results back from Paige. You know we ran a DNA test, as requested by Andy, since she was adopted?" Piper knew that, "Yeah?"

"Well," Ava sighs, "Remember a few months back when I had to take your blood and DNA samples, along with Leo's?" Piper, not sure where this was going simply said, "What is it, Ava?" She sounded confused.

"I had a hunch, and you three and Leo are always telling me to follow my hunches, and it turned out I was right. It came back that you and Paige share the same DNA, on your mother's side." Piper was shocked. She knew she liked Paige and, obviously, she fit in well with her sisters and Piper really could believe it…but how? How was this possible?

"Wow," Piper said, "Are you sure?" Ava chuckled and responded, "Would I be calling if I wasn't?" Piper laughed, "Alright, you got me on that Ava."

"There's also some more news, Piper, and it's not as good." Piper, now going from extremely happy to _very_ worried responds, "What is it?"

Ava, taking a deep breath says, "Well, one of the test results showed that Paige has cancer." Silence was Ava's only response.

Now very worried, Ava spoke up, "Piper?" Nothing. "Piper, are you there?" More silence. "Leo!" Ava screamed out.

Leo orbed into Ava's office, where no one else was around, "What is it?" He said, very concerned. "It's Piper. I think she's…I don't know; I was on the phone and now she's not answering!" Leo nodded, grabbing Ava who hung up the phone. Leo then orbed them both to the kitchen in the manor.

Piper was on the floor, out cold. "Oh god," Ava said getting on the ground, "She's breathing," Ava said. Leo, looking worried, got on the ground and placed his hands over her, "What happened?"

Ava sighed, "I," she groans, "I should have talked to her in person," she screams the last part, "I'm so stupid; why did I do it over the phone?" She keeps checking Piper's body for signs of any damage, "I don't think she's physically hurt," she says, "What about you?"

Leo shakes his head, "She's fine," he breathes now, "What happened?" Ava looks down, "Alright," she then begins to tell Leo the same thing she told Piper. _Why didn't I just come here in person?_ She thinks to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 - You shall die

"Well," the voice says while starting at the passed out Piper, "that was much easier than expected."

"Yes Master, but the woman is not diseased."

The Master shakes its head, "No but, clearly, she believes that her little sister has cancer."

The servant nods, "Yes but, Master, how will this further your plans?"

"Well, since they believe it, we will be able to kill the youngest without question. No one will suspect foul play. The fact that they are really related matters little. The cancer will truly be the best thing."

The servant shrugs, "But, she doesn't really have cancer?"

The Master laughs, "It doesn't matter. The shapeshifter works for us, so, they will believe it."

The servant nods, "Can we kill the original Ava, then?"

The Master shakes its head, "No, the original must exist for the evil replication to exist. Besides, she was the easiest to replicate. The others are far more powerful."

The servant laughs, "Yes, Master, but soon you shall cripple them."

The Master nods, "Now, quiet down. Piper is waking up."

* * *

"What happened?" Piper asks Leo and Ava, only now realizing she is in her bedroom.

"Oh Piper," Ava says, shaking her head, "I should have told you in person; I'm sorry! I saw the results and I freaked! I don't know why but I did! I just couldn't stop myself," she says, "I'm _so_ sorry!" Ava, being very close to the Halliwell's, is now near tears, "I'm sorry."

Piper nods, "It's alright, Ava," she says, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Ava nods, "I'm really sorry, though."

Piper nods, "I know, Ava, I know." She watches Ava, who is acting a little strange, but doesn't think anything of it. Ava's like a sister to them, so it's understandable that Ava would be scared for Paige and wasn't thinking.

* * *

"We're home!" Prue calls from downstairs, as the door closes behind her.

"I have new clothes!" An excited Paige calls out, "Wait until you see them, they're beautiful!" She says with a smile, twirling around a little, "Ooooh, can we have a fashion show?"

Phoebe giggles, "Sure, why not?"

Prue nods, "Sounds like fun," she laughs, happy to see Paige in such high spirits. Unfortunately, her own good mood doesn't last long. Ava, Leo, and Piper are walking down the stairs. They don't look happy. It's clear something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Prue asks.

"Uh, let's talk about this in the kitchen," she says, "Phoebe, stay with Ava and Paige?" Phoebe nods, "Alright. Hey Paige, let's put the clothes in the living room, alright?" She smiles.

* * *

"What is it, Piper?" Prue asks, now very concerned.

"Why don't you sit down, Prue?" Leo suggests.

"No! I don't want to sit down. What's _wrong_, Piper!" Prue nearly shouts, but is trying to keep her voice low, since she doesn't want to upset Paige.

"Well," Piper starts, while adjusting her glasses, "I have good news and bad news. Okay?"

Prue nods, feeling very anxious now, "First, Ava performed a DNA test using samples from Leo and I. Remember, he and I wanted to find out if we could have children?"

Prue nods her head, "Yeah, and?"

"Well," Piper says, "why don't you sit down, Prue?" She tries ushering Prue to the table.

"No, Piper, I don't want to sit down; now, tell me what's going on!"

Piper sighs, "Alright, Prue, well, Paige is our sister."

Prue smiles, "What, really? That's fantastic; how? Oh man, this is such great news." Her smile falls when she sees Piper and Leo don't look as happy, "Wait, why do the two of you look like you've been hit with a bulldozer? Paige is our sister; that's great news!"

Piper nods her head, "Yes but, sweetie, Ava also informed us that Paige has cancer."

Prue turns as white as a ghost. Leo quickly grabs her, to prevent her from falling, "What?" She asks, "No," she shakes her head, "No…"

Piper nods her head, "Yeah."

Prue groans, rubbing her hair with her right hand, "How?"

Piper shakes her head, "We don't know."

Prue sighs, looking to Leo, "Thanks," he nods his head and let's go.

"**PAIGE, LET HER DOWN!"** Phoebe calls from the living room.

* * *

Leo, Prue, and Piper come running into the living room. The sight they see is unexpected to say the least. Ava is being held to the wall by orbs. Paige's hand is up and she is screaming, "WHO ARE YOU?", at the top of her lungs.

"Paige, this is our friend Ava Nicolae," Phoebe says trying to reason with Paige, "You can trust her, alright? Now, put her down."

Paige shakes her head, "No," she says simply, "That is _not_ your friend. She is something evil."

Prue comes closer, "Paige," she says trying to reason with her now-baby sister, "Why do you believe she is evil?"

Paige growls, "I can read thoughts, remember? She's working with someone. She wants to kill us all."

Piper and Leo start walking a little closer as well.

"Ava," Prue looks toward her 'friend', "What's going on?"

The one they thought to be their friend raises a right eyebrow, "Well," she says simply, looking over to Paige, "Obviously, the cancer is spreading to her brain." Suddenly she falls, with an oomph.

"Cancer?" Paige says, "What does she mean?" as she looks to Prue, "I have…cancer?"

Prue looks over to Ava, _I don't think she is Ava, Paige,_ she looks toward Paige, who nods her head,_ Ava would never say that like that. Something isn't right._

Suddenly, 'Ava' is once again held against the wall. This time it is Prue doing it.

"Prue, what the hell?" Phoebe calls out, noticing it's now Prue doing it, since there are no orbs this time, "Why is everyone hurting Ava? And what's this about cancer?"

Ava shakes her head, "Let me go, Prue!"

Paige growls out, "Who are you working for?"

Prue speaks up now, "This is _not_ Ava. Would Ava Nicolae tell a seventeen year old girl she has cancer, while being rude about it?"

Piper is the first to speak, "No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't tell me over the phone, either," she reasons. "Who are you?" She stars at 'Ava'.

Ava begins to laugh, "Well, she figured us out. Smart witch," she laughs, "Oh well," she says, "I'm ready to die now."

Suddenly, 'Ava's' body is caught on fire and burns to a crisp. All that is left is dust.

"Um," Paige says, "does this happen a lot?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Sometimes," she then turns to Leo, "Leo, we need to know where the real Ava is. Can you sense her?"

Leo closes his eyes, "No, she may be in the underworld, though. I can orb there and see if I can sense her. If not, I will go and ask the elders."

Prue nods, "Alright," she says, "in the meantime, we need to keep a close eye on one another. I'll go with Leo and watch his back. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige will remain here. Okay?"

Everyone else nods, used to Prue taking control.

Leo walks over to Prue, holding out his hand, "Ready?" Prue nods, taking his hand, "Let's go," she says and, with that, they orb off.

"Well," Paige says, "Something tells me living here is going to be interesting."

Phoebe smiles, walking over to Paige and putting a hand around her waist, "You don't know the half of it, girly," she laughs.

Piper nods her head _Yeah, neither do you, Phoebe. I wonder if Paige is really our sister or if the demonic Ava was lying about that too?_

* * *

"They're on to us, Master," the servant says.

"No," the Master says, "They're on to you," and suddenly the servant is transported to where Ava is kept.

"Ava only saw you, so I am in the clear," the Master smiles, "but, you," he laughs, "shall die."


End file.
